


Struggles and Snuggles

by Xzeihoranth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeihoranth/pseuds/Xzeihoranth
Summary: Weiss has doubts. Yang does her best to assuage them.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Struggles and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I still live. This idea has been kicking around for a long time, but I finally managed to get it out.

For some reason, the sound of someone knocking startled her. She turned in her chair to stare at the door, and slowly it opened. A head of long blonde hair and striking purple eyes peered into the room. "Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed with relief. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She turned back to gaze out the window.

Yang closed the door behind her quietly and crossed the floor at an unhurried pace. She stood behind Weiss for a while without saying anything. Despite herself, and the veritable furnace that Yang seemed to carry within her, Weiss shivered.

And Yang noticed. Bending forward at the waist, she put her arms around the white-haired warrior. Weiss let out a choked little gasp at the sudden contact, but leaned gratefully into the embrace.

"But thinking is something though." Yang murmured. Half-scoffing, half-laughing, Weiss swatted at Yang's head. For her part, Yang chuckled and didn't let go.

"At least you didn't end it with a preposition." Weiss said as she folded her hands on her lap once more.

"Aw man. You really gonna ruin the mood with a language lesson?" Yang asked. "Now I gotta remember what a preposition is for something to bother you with."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You never had to try very hard before." she scolded her.

"Yeah well, you're not the same ice queen you were before."

Weiss's smile faded, and her gaze dropped. "Are you...sure?"

Yang withdrew her arms just a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said, forgetting for a moment how often Weiss used that very phrase.

Again Weiss sighed. "N-never mind." She stood up, pushing her chair and Yang away, and made for the door.

"Wait." Yang said. Despite what her nerves told her, Weiss did. "Is it something to do with your dad? I can see the Schnee Manor from here. At least I think that's what it is."

"It's the building with the large snowflake in front. Two more on either side, front and back." Weiss said primly.

Yang took another look to be certain. "Yup, now I see 'em." She turned back to Weiss and waited for her to speak.

"That's not it. Not precisely." Weiss wasn't even trying to look Yang in the eyes.

Now it was Yang's turn to sigh. "Okay. Over here." She hopped up on Weiss's bed and scooted back to make room.

"Hey! You're messing up my covers!"

"It's just about bedtime anyway. They were gonna get messed up." Yang said with an expressive shrug, before putting her hands down and leaning back to gaze patiently at Weiss.

Reluctantly, Weiss joined her. "You're never letting me live this down." she said accusingly as Yang wrapped her arms around her again.

"Never know. You might get a late growth spurt like Ruby." Yang tried to lean her cheek on Weiss's head several different ways before giving up. "Ugh. Your hair thing keeps jabbing me. How do you even sleep with that in?"

"How do YOU sleep with all the noise you make?" Weiss retorted.

"Better 'n' I have for a while." Yang said, breezy answer belying the brutal nature of her night terrors, which have only recently begun to settle. "Soooo? What's wrong?"

"I wish you'd been this assertive with Blake." Weiss grumbled.

She could _feel_ Yang's blush from behind her. "That's...that's different. Way different."

"Really? Do tell! You have a captive audience after all. Quite literally."

"Weiss." Yang said, and Weiss knew the jig was up. "Come on."

Weiss took a deep breath while she tried to sort out her thoughts. It took a long slow exhale and another long slow inhale before she felt able to speak. "All of you got upgrades. Nora, Ren, even Blake. I suppose it helps that Pietro is just as involved with Mantle as he is with the Atlesian military..." Her brain had got the better of her mouth again. She never could keep it shut when it wasn't needed, or even wanted-

Her grip on Yang's arms tightened. Yang didn't protest, merely shifted a bit while she waited for Weiss to continue talking.

"But I didn't. I'm back where I started. Again, literally."

"No you aren't. You're kinder, more thoughtful. You've grown, and your Semblance is proof of it."

"I still can't summon without my weapon the way my sister can. And even when I do, it still takes so much out of me."

"Uh uh." Yang said. "First time I saw you in months, you busted your way out of that cage my mom, uh, I mean Raven, had you in. And you say  **I** lack subtlety."

"That's true." Weiss had to concede. "But-"

"No buts. Keep moving forward, right? And you are. We all are." Yang rested her chin on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss wished her heart was so easily swayed. "I suppose." she said dubiously.

"No one told me it was group cuddle time." another voice said from the door.

Weiss turned red and immediately tried to struggle out from Yang's embrace. "Blake! I-"

There was a body on her right now, as well as one behind. "You're not getting out of this so easily 'Princess'." Ruby said gleefully.

Blake slid gracefully onto her left, wrapping around her arm. "What she said Schnee."

Yang chimed in. "Schnee schnaid schneeshells bny the schnee- Dangit."

Four voices shook the bed with their laughter. And four hearts beat, not in unison, but in support of one another.


End file.
